God save our Queen!
by BabylonUniverse
Summary: Ninth time being reborn, sweet huh? Too bad I can only remember my last one before popping up again. Its how this whole business works. Last world my soul ended up in was pretty dull. The only interesting thing had been their technology, they had this funny thing to tell stories in. Was it anime, or manga? Whichever it was, I... Kinda ended up in one, I think. As... A girl.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, first story here. Leave me an opinion about what you think about what you think of this. What would you like to see? Your comments whether you liked it or not [and why] are greatly appreciated! Would you like me to continue in third P.O.V or switch to first person?**

* * *

God save the Queen!  
_Prologue_

* * *

They say every half century or so, a soul gets to reincarnate. To have another chance at life and so on. Consequently, some say time between one minute and the next millennium loses its relevance in something as timeless as eternity... Whoever said that, clearly didn't remember their waiting time in the limbo. _Eternity_ isn't _timeless_. Otherwise I wouldn't had to suffer such a long ass wait. That however, is not the point right now.

_Guess who is getting reborn? Me, of course!_

My name, the most recent one, is Salazar Ellen, and although it isn't showing right now I was a _very _patient person the last century (and boy, was that a boring life now that I can review all of them).

_It has been already been 500 years, one thousand light years ago! How much more time are you gonna make me wait?!_

Yes, _patience_ was a virtue I had my past life... Though that much is irrelevant if you had been waiting for as long as I. If I could huff and frown, I totally would be doing that right now, because, just what kind fo higher being manages to be so tardy? I don't have a calendar, but I'm certain my reborn date is long overdue. It's the first time it has taken this long to find a spot I can be reborn in.

_Maybe they had an influx of newbies?_

This is not my first time being reborn. Its far from it- and maybe that's why its taking so long. I don't know how others are sorted, but I'm sure I'm following the standard procedure- after all, the first time I was granted consciousness I remember a thousand other thoughts floating along my own, unlike right now. Little old me gets no company now days in this waiting hall for the dead.

_This time I'm definitively keeping my memories. If I could feel _embarrassment _or shame after so long of being stuck here again, I'd probably be _dying_ of humiliation! Haha ha..._

But I can't, so that's a good thing. Getting over things its pretty easy with the whole, non-corporeal awareness.

_I'm finally having a body again!_

I could run and jump and scream and talk and-

_**Or I could sentence you with a couple of disabilities and move on.**_

... _You have been here for a while, haven't you?_

The condescending voice didn't respond.

_Right. Okay. Can we just, you know, skip to the point? I know you have a speech and all, but frankly I'm done waiting. I'll just say the answers outright, sound good?_

_**... So you are an old one.**_

_Yeah! Its my, uh, ninth time, I think. _

**_In that case, go ahead._**

_Okay! Um... Yes yes, no... _

Reborn cycle, familiar world, memories, what else was there? At the very least, there were two other questions. Questions which I promptly will have to randomize my answers to.

_No... No?_

_**Noted. You are not able to change them. I imagine by the time given to think your answers through was enough.**_

_Uh-huh. Care to tell me a bit about my world before hand?_

_**Your answers are as follows:**_

_Pretty please?_

_**You do wish to continue being reborn.  
You are to be reincarnated in a world you are aware of.  
Your memories of your previous incarnation will not be erased.  
You have no preference on your rebirth.**_

Wait what. _No no no, no wait! I want to be a _human_ again and, and could you please not send me to mingle with other souls? Last time I had to share space with three and-_

**_-you are not to be born the same gender as your previous life._**

_Hang on! I liked being a guy last time-_

**_And you decided to leave your relevance to the world to fate._**

_**Farewell and good luck, future Queen.**_

_Excuse you!?_

* * *

"Congratulations, Miss Shibuya. Your baby was born as a very healthy girl"

After one, two, three pants and a moment to regain composure. The woman in question appeared to be somewhat disoriented at the announcement, but nevertheless beamed happily as the doctor handed her the -still heatedly crying like there was no tomorrow. Ah, her daughter would be just like her, wouldn't she? So energetic- bundle of cloth.

_A child born in July will be born strong, to being exposed by the summer months._

"Hello darling" she cooed, holding her daughter close to her chest "How should I name you, hmm?" her mind re-winded to few hours ago, back when her water had only just broken. A kind young man had helped her into a taxi and spent the ride comforting her.

_In my hometown, July is pronounced Juli._

"_Yuuri_" she repeated, her accent slipping through the name. With a breathless giggle, Shibuya Miko turned to the awaiting doctor in heavily accented japanese "Her name is _Yuuri Shibuya_"

Unbeknownst to both, the child in question screamed harder in recognition to her new name.


	2. Pre-pilot kick off

**A/N: Back again! I had to take care of a few things, hence the absurd delay. I'm sorry! I already had the chapter made a long time ago, I just didn't find the time to get to a cyber. Here you go! I'll probably add tidbits of Yuuri's childhood as end-chapter stories from the next one on. Question still stands by the by, third P.O.V or keeping it with first?**

* * *

God save the Queen!

_Me, myself and I_

* * *

I don't remember my first two years of life.

Which includes feeding off my mother's breasts, an endless cycle of crying for essentially _everything_, the humiliation of having absolutely no bladder capacity and smelling my own feces, my first word, some teething, and the frustration of learning how to even _crawl_ again between another million things. All in all I'm grateful for it.

In that period I'm assuming I somehow managed to learn how to understand Japanese; as last time I was conscious mother spoke English to the doctor. Heavily accented to the point I barely understood what she said (though to be fair I was on the edge of hysteria at the time) to the doctor.

Right now however I'm in a freak predicament I can't entirely decide if I should be having a panic attack for, or simply assume it's part of the whole reincarnation kind of thing. I'm leaning towards the former though.

I can't control my body.

As in, I can't _move on my own will,_ or at least not all the time. Some would think, 'Oh hey no prob. You're a baby, right?' and I would be inclined to think so too... If At the very least I could control what I _said_ and _thought_ every once in a while.

Sometimes I could move around and walk a few steps, or talk a minute or two in broken baby speech with my mother (learning a new language is difficult when no one explains shit, especially when they are supposed to, since you know, I'm a baby) or the older kid who I assume is my brother or something, but other times... Other times I _couldn't. _There were times when I felt like a doll, someone- or something else would move my limbs, or talk for me in an even less comprehensible bout of words.

Currently, I'm sitting on one of those high chairs. My new mother is trying (and failing miserably) to get me eat some somewhat mashed peach. This wouldn't be a problem considering I'm hungry, and as much as I'd like to say I'm old enough to eat on my own, I can't. Nothing wrong here, right? Well...

"Yuuri dear," She tried to reason, picking up one of the handful of plastic spoons at the table carefully, keeping an eye on the one on my hand "We don't have apples right now, and you need to eat something. Open up!"

I could feel myself frowning and squinting my eyes at the tired woman, and for a moment, as the spoon came closer I thought it was over... Instead, as if only understanding her words a minute later, I felt this foreign, annoying wave of anger and I knew what was coming next.

_'Ringo... tabe... Ringo tabetai!'_ This tiny, garbled mesh of sounds resounded clear on my head with a voice I didn't recognize, but nevertheless didn't come out of my mouth. Next thing I knew, my hand dropped the spoon in I was holding and instead smacked the one poking at my mouth, sending it flying straight to her face.

I could only whisper _I'm sorry_ in my head while watching as my mother gave up and started to clean the mess on the table. I was seriously getting annoyed with this _thing_ in my head. I don't know what it is, but it doesn't belong there, and it's making this lovely person grow gray hairs far too soon. What's more, it's making _me_ be on the backseat when I should be on the front row.

I had enough.

'_Hey, hey you!'_ Trying to communicate via thoughts, I tried to convey how annoyed I was at whoever was messing with my head _'_I'm_ the one supposed to be wreaking havoc and chaos in the household, care to step down for a bit? It's hard enough being a baby without your meddling'_

There wasn't an immediate response, not that I was expecting one in the first place. Hence I was a more than a bit stunned when outwardly, my baby voice mumbled a confused "Ka-o-su?" seconds later.

It seemed mother heard too, as she looked up from her spot cleaning the wall at the other side of the room "You said something, dear?" A week or so back she had complimented on having a strong arm, and how maybe I would be joining the softball team when I grew up. Though I doubt throwing a plastic spun needs much effort even as a little kid.

"Ka-o-su!" The _thing _babbled happily, hands raising in the air and all. I wanted to huff and groan, but I ultimately couldn't, so I just settled for feeling more than a bit irked. This proved to be the wrong thing to do, as suddenly, _thing_ had a frown on 'my' face and started hiccupping, Dear lord what have I done '_I'm sorry, mother'_ this time, I was able to wince as she picked me up and staring rocking me—us?

Does this mean I'm stuck with a freeloader on my second-chance ride? '_Fuck me'_ I whined, and on cue as if sharing my sentiments (probably not, since this thing is most likely a baby), the thing sniffed with what I am positive, was a pout "fu-ku mi…."

This is going to be _great_.

* * *

'_You know what's not so great?'_

I could feel curiosity rolling off 'not-me' in waves with a dab of confusion mixed in. Probably because 'not-me' couldn't understand me too well still.

'_Dudes brushing us off because you're a girl.'_

Little not-me was starting to get better at understanding me despite the lingo I used though, because right afterward not-me heaved one huge, depressed sigh and continued refilling the water bottle. Picking another one up when the one in hand was filled.

You know another thing that isn't so great? The fact I've to switch between 'my' and 'our' a lot. I don't know how to settle this. Not-me is Yuuri, but part of me is Yuuri too. We are 'Yuuri' together and this is something even after six years of existence I can't get to terms with.

As a follow up, I also have to separate 'Us', 'Me', and 'You' _very_ specifically. _I_, Ellen, was not a girl and I don't feel like one, hence I'm a guy. _Yuuri_ is a girl biologically though, while 'Not-me' listens to mother and so, she's a girl too. So technically I'm out numbered in this, but I _will_ stand by the fact I'm a guy and will deal with pronouns accordingly... Which was surprisingly not a pain in the butt as I thought it would, because 'watashi' or 'atashi' or however it's pronounced correctly, can be used as both.

See what I have to deal with? It's insane! I didn't sign up for this…

Some of my musings must have gotten though, because 'not-me' (This is getting tiring, she should grow up soon to get a name- or a nick other than _Yuuri_. I'm Yuuri too, damn it!) " 's not m'fault I'm a girl…" Not-me mumbled in true baby talk. '_You're reversing.'_ I chided with my best 'don't do that' vibe. If she paid attention to it or not I couldn't tell, but nevertheless changed bottles in silence.

I could still hear the rest of the team practicing kiddie drills on the soccer team, and it made me want to tear everyone's hair out. My hair, coach's hair, the kiddies' hair...

You see, we couldn't really join the rest, because even the _coach_ treated us like their assistant, rather than another kid wanting to play with a ball. It was just as boring as it was degrading. _'Maybe we should have listened to mother. Softball doesn't sound that bad.'_

"You think so?" she mumbled, closing the tap water. After that she picked up the bottles one by one, placing them back on the bag the coach had given us earlier to carry the drinks.

'_Yeah, softball can be done indoors! I bet brother could help us learn.'_

I could feel 'not-me' frowning with hesitation "I don't wanna play alone"

'_Maybe if we're good at it we can joining a baseball team. Oh, baseball is the same thing—it's just… Well… It has a more rules. And we can play with more people'_ I think.

At this, not-me smiled. It made me want to smile too.

* * *

'_Hey, that kid there. Is he being bullied, do we know him-?'_

And just like that, little by little, Me and the little freeloader grew up together. I thank all the lords above and below, everyone was a bit of an air-head to notice when we switched sides, once we established a pattern for who'd take over when. I don't think we'd take a psychologist trying to convince us neither exists kindly. Or worse, that there is no 'we' in 'I'.

'_Argh… He looked this way, what should we do?'_

Even if up to now, I don't like the fact my body is not only _mine_. Thinking better of it though, I'm glad I'm not in this alone, because you know, the plot is about to start.

'_I'm alone on this one, huh? Okay..' _She huffed, gently holding the brake to a stop. "Hey, you guys!"

Besides, I feel kinda proud for bringing her up to where she is now. Look at her, protecting future friends from bullies.

The teenagers scoffed, giving her a once-over with their eyes. No less than a second later, each of them had matching smirks on their faces. Yuuri frowned.

'_Hmm, I'm riding a bike, maybe we can crash onto them?'_

"Oi! Isn't that borderline illegal?" A pause "You don't mind if I run your crotch over, right? It's not like it's a federal offence…"

On a second thought, I think I raised a yankee. How did the original Yuuri deal with royalty again? Oh right, he _didn't_… Sigh.


End file.
